Talk:Skill
/Archive. Much of the discussion really belonged to GuildWiki talk:Style and formatting/Skills anyways, and are no longer relavent. Bad Edits Has anyone realized the spark in wrong skill trainer edits since ANet made Unlocked normal skills available to all skill trainers? --Rapta 18:14, 23 June 2006 (CDT) :We are aware of it, but it's been hard to catch. - 18:23, 23 June 2006 (CDT) Tear down the Article! I would like to suggest that we break apart this article into it's proper pieces. I really don't like it and have developed a personal grudge with it. :) I believe Activation Time, Recharge and so forth should be their own articles and not sections in an uber article about everything skill-related. Instead of deleting Skill type we should be breaking this into articles dealing with the appropriate aspects of each. In this article we can just include links to those articles and a brief explanation of each if we need to. --Karlos 15:57, 2 November 2005 (EST) Dupe TOCs Is there any way to deal with this? 69.124.143.230 10:26, 20 February 2006 (CST) :?? I don't follow, I see only one TOC on the article's page. --Rainith 10:35, 20 February 2006 (CST) ::For some reason at the Skill Anatomy section I see a duplicate TOC. Does anybody else? 69.124.143.230 10:37, 20 February 2006 (CST) ::That's odd, it seems to be gone now. 69.124.143.230 10:23, 22 February 2006 (CST) :::The dupe TOC is caused by the float-right TOC in the skill details article, which is included in this article. It's back now, but I'll go fix it. -PanSola 12:48, 22 February 2006 (CST) ::::Ahhh, I finally get what all the noinclude tags were for. Oi vey, I've been using wikis for like eight months now and I never fully got that bit. Oi. 69.124.143.230 06:17, 24 February 2006 (CST) :::::Go register an account evan... even if it's a numeric one like 180.58... -PanSola 17:04, 24 February 2006 (CST) Cost - Sacrifice & Exhaustion I would classify both Sacrifice and Exhaustion as spell costs, like Adrenaline and Energy. Whether or not the spell is successful, both are deducted at casting time in addition to the Energy cost. - Evil_Greven 15:20, 6 March 2006 (CST) :Just a tiny note — sacrifice is not deducted at casting time, but rather only when the spell or skill activates successfully. — Stabber 15:24, 6 March 2006 (CST) ::Such as when a spell is interrupted by Shame? I stand corrected. - User:Evil_Greven - 15:26, 6 March 2006 (CST) :Another difference between sacrifice and the rest that just occured to me — sacrifice never prevents a skill from being used. I think sacrifice is more like a penalty than a cost. — Stabber 15:44, 6 March 2006 (CST) ::That's probably the most accurate description. A Necromancer can kill himself pretty easily with Sacrifice skills (although, sometimes it's a tactic rather than penalty) - Evil_Greven 16:04, 6 March 2006 (CST) Multiple elite skills Someone added a note of multiple elite skills being removed from skill bar when entering an oputpost, which is true. I am not 100% sure, but I remember once having captured 2 additional elite skills in Frozen Forest and then going to Icedome. I am pretty (but not 100%) sure that I lost 2 or 3 of the 3 elites equipped. Could someone test and confirm? --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 05:31, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :You lose all but the first Elite skill on your skillbar whenever you enter another area. -Savio 05:44, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :: Double confirmed. Definitely true. (Not sure if it was always true, but certainly true now.) --JoDiamonds 11:43, 24 April 2006 (CDT) Core skills The article claims that more core skills will "presumably" be added when more campaigns release. Why would they do that? I didn't remove it in case there is actually a valid reasoning behind it. —Aranth 18:50, 10 July 2006 (CDT)